


Love's A Workout

by CrushingOnSans (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not really though, Sexual Tension, Workout, fell is a fucking tease, pushups, sorry Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrushingOnSans
Summary: Fell is a fucking tease. That is all.Fresh, I know you were feeling a little down earlier and so I wrote this for you...I hope you like it lol





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> Come hang out on my [Tumblr](http://crushingonsans.tumblr.com/)! I post the occasional line or two from things I'm working on, answer asks, occasionally attempt to art, and play Cards Against Humanity with my followers every Saturday! Everyone is welcome to come, just watch out for the post each week and follow the link!

Sans had always had a habit of crashing in odd places. He could fall asleep while standing, sitting, laying down, at his station, at the table, hanging from one leg from one of Papyrus’s traps. It was a skill that he had become truly proud of, especially since it seemed to frustrate and confuse his brother to no end. (Hey, what could he say? It was a sibling thing.) 

Today, apparently, he had chosen the middle of the living room floor. It really wasn’t the oddest of places, nor the most uncomfortable of them. In fact, the carpet was fairly fluffy and soft, and upon waking, Sans found himself almost not wanting to get up. All he needed was a pillow and a blanket and he’d be set for life. 

He chuckled under his breath at the thought of his brother coming downstairs to see Sans camped out in the middle of the floor for no apparent reason, and he was pulled out of his reverie by the door suddenly swinging open. 

Fell stepped inside, clothed in a lighter version of his armor that he apparently used for exercising. Sans watched him as he removed his shoes and stretched his legs, appreciating the sight. 

How someone like him had found a boyfriend that was so mind-numbingly  _ hot _ was honestly beyond him. 

Fell turned, then, and Sans realized he had been a bit caught up in staring at the other’s exposed spine. Or rather, he had been caught. Instead of getting flustered like any normal monster would, Fell stretched his arms above his head and winked down at him, his easy confidence making Sans’s cheeks light up in his blue blush. 

“Why are you on the floor?” asked Fell gruffly as he crossed to the kitchen, reappearing seconds later with a cup of water. 

“Why were you out of the house at 8 am?” Sans countered. Fell knew perfectly well why he was on the floor and he just wanted the opportunity to lecture him about his sleeping habits. Despite his much gruffer demeanor, Fell really was like Papyrus in so many ways. 

Fell snorted and tossed the cup back into the sink. “I was out for a run. It’s good for you.”

Sans groaned teasingly, throwing a hand up to cover his face. “Oh, but at what cost?” he groaned dramatically, drawing a rare laugh from his boyfriend. 

“You know, Sans…” Fell said, the tone of his voice having changed completely. Sans’s eyes shot open and he instantly made eye contact. That tone had only ever meant one thing. “I’m not sure I’m done with my workout.”

Sans cleared his throat nervously, trying and failing to find words as Fell crossed the room and knelt beside him before swinging one leg over him and planting his hands on either side of Sans’s head, holding himself above him in the air. 

Sans’s blush grew even deeper and he managed to peep out, “If we’re gonna do that, is the middle of the living room of the house we share with our brothers really the best place for it?” Fell opened his mouth to reply, but Sans blundered on. “Not that I am in any way against this, just…”

He was caught off abruptly as Fell bent his arms and pressed his teeth to Sans’s chuckling lightly as he pushed himself back up. “That’s not quite the exercise I was talking about. I’m afraid I’ve already done my cardio for the day.”

Sans shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment to regain his bearings, not noticing as Fell stretched out his legs behind him so that he was balanced only on his outstretched arms and his toes, his back completely straight. 

Sans opened his eyes just in time to see Fell lowering himself again, and started to lean back up for another kiss before Fell was suddenly going back up, straightening his arms before lowering himself again. Confused, Sans just watched him for a moment before he realized what was going on.

Oh my God…

Was he doing [pushups](http://us.myprotein.com/thezone/wp-content/uploads//2016/02/couples-workout-5.jpg) over him?

Sans shakily raised his arms, settling his hands lightly on Fell’s shoulders to gain some sense of realism. How was this a thing that was happening? He could see the sweat dripping down Fell’s skull, his humeri flexing powerfully right on either side of his head, the strained breaths, and Fell kept getting so. Damn. Close. 

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Fell rolled to the side, collapsing next to him for a split second and breathing heavily before pushing himself to his feet.

“Well, I suppose I should go take a shower now!” he said, starting to jog up the stairs, leaving Sans confused and overwhelmed, still laying on his back in the middle of the living room. 

He only found his voice once the other was at the very top of the stairs, and he pushed himself up into a sitting position and called, “Are you  _ absolutely sure _ you don’t need any more cardio today?”

The only answer was the sound of Fell’s laughter echoing from upstairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, CherryBlossom:  
> "RED, COME SIT ON MY BACK WHILE I DO PUSHUPS!!!"  
> "...Why?"  
> "IT LOOKS COOL WHEN THE HUMANS DO IT!"  
> "Papyrus, you don't _have_ a back."  
>  "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL FIND A WAY TO MANAGE! NOW COME DO IT OR NO KISSES FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"  
> "Okay, damn, I'm comin', don't get like that."


End file.
